Green Day Lyoko Songfics
by The Grouch2232
Summary: Songfics where all the songs are by Green Day. If your not a Green Day fan, I'd check it out anyway, you might like it. CHAPTER 1 EDITED!
1. Good Riddance

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Green Day. **

**This is my first songfic so cut me some slack if it sucks.**

**

* * *

**

**Good Riddance ( Time of your life).**

Ulrich ran into his room and locked the door. He was too disgusted to talk to anyone. Yumi had just broke up with him. He wanted to die.

_**Another turning point a fork stuck in the road**_

_**Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go**_

_**So make the best of this test and don't ask why**_

_**It's not a question but a lesson learned in time**_

Ulrich finally decided to go out after two days in his room. He went out to find Yumi. He found her and he almost died at what he saw. She and William were holding hands and walking together outside. She kissed him on the cheek and Ulrich was crushed.

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

He ran back to his room where Odd questioned him. "Yumi and William are together."Ulrich shouted out.

"Dude, I'm sorry." Said the American, ditching his joking attitude to comfort his friend. "Just think about all the good times you had together." Ulrich thought back and saw all the good times he and she had, it just made him feel even worse.

_**So take the photographs and still frames in your mind**_

_**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**_

_**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**_

_**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**_

He wished they were together but wishing wouldn't help. He headed down to dinner and saw Yumi. Then he said something that almost killed him inside.

"Hey, Yumi." He said.

"Oh, hi Ulrich." She replied.

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life.**_

"I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for you two." The tears in his eyes almost pouring out. He ran off to the table with Odd. After dinner he went to up to bed when he met up with Yumi in front of his door.

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

"Ulrich," She started.

"What do you want?" He asked, very angry. She just grabbed his hand and kissed him lightly. He stuttered.

"I broke up with William. I knew I made the wrong choice." She said. He looked at her, smiled and held her hand back.

"I missed you." He said as he kissed her.

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life.

* * *

**_

Sorry about it being so short, but it's a short song. Next chapter on the way, and it won't be about romance.


	2. Holiday

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or the song Holiday.

* * *

**

Holiday

_**Say, Hey!**_

It was April vacation at last. But, Odd didn't have any plans. He thought this was going to be another wasted vacation. Odd was just coming back to his dorm when he ran into Ulrich. "Mail call." He said as he handed Odd a letter. He opened it and his eyes widened. He had inherited his grandfather's beach-house in Florida and free air fair there for two.

"Dude, look." Ulrich's eyes widened as well. "You know what this means right?" Asked Odd. Both boys looked at each other.

"HOLIDAY!" They yelled.

_**Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name**_

The two made their way to the terminal just before the flight took off. They got on and enjoyed the R&R.

_**Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today  
**_

When the two landed the left to find a limo driver outside with a sign that read: Della Robbia.

The two boys went up to the man. They went in and the car drove off.

"This is the life." Said Ulrich. Just then the limo stopped. They boys got out to see a huge house on the edge of a beach.

"No, _this_ is the life." Said Odd.**_  
_**

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives **_

_**On holiday!**_

Odd ran into the water with his surfboard and wiped out instantly. Ulrich just laughed. _**  
**_

_**Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side  
**_

The two went inside after Odd feel for the thirtieth time. Odd and Ulrich went inside and relaxed on the couch and watched the football game on the huge plasma screen TV.

"Things couldn't get any better!" Said Odd.

"Amen to that!" Agreed Ulrich.**_  
_**

_**Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument**_

The next day the two boys headed out to the pier. Ulrich noticed the pro surfers out on the waves and Odd noticed the ladies. They found a place for pizza. Ulrich sat and Odd sat with a girl he found by the water.****

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday!

When the boys came home, they felt something was missing. They couldn't quite explain it, but something was just empty inside.

_**  
"The representative from California has the floor" **_

Seek out to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticized your government?

They knew they needed to go back to Kadic. Sure this place was awesome, but Kadic was where they belonged.

_**Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the guys that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're all okay!  
**_

The two took the first plane out and just in time. Vacation had just ended. They boys met up with their friends at the breakfast table.

"Where were you guys? I didn't hear from you all vacation." Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, so where were you two?" asked Yumi.**_  
_**

__

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

"Oh nowhere." Said the two boys…with their fingers crossed.**_  
_**

**_This is our lives on holiday!

* * *

Please Review! _**


	3. Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Warning.

* * *

**

Warning

Odd woke up one day and went down to breakfast. He approached his friends. "Hey, guys. Boy what a great day for a prank."

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Jeremy. Odd whispered his plan in his ear. Jeremy's eyes widened. "Ha, ha. Good one; who's the victim."

"Mr.Delmas." Said Odd confidently.

"No, Odd. You'd get expelled if you get caught!" commanded Jeremy.

Odd just shrugged. "Oh well. That just makes the game more interesting."

_**This is a public service announcement, this is only a test  
Emergency evacuation protest  
May impair your ability to operate machinery  
Can't quite tell just what it means to me  
Keep out of reach of children, don't you talk to strangers  
Get your philosophy from a bumper sticker  
**_

Odd got back to his room and found his instant glue, silly goop, roller blades and his feather pillows.

_**Warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Without. Alright. **_

Odd ran outside and set up. He put the roller skates out of the principal's door where the he gets out to go outside. He sprayed the goop in front and placed the bags of feathers and the bucket of glue on the roof of the shed.

_**Better homes and safety-sealed communities  
Did you remember to pay the utility?  
Caution: Police line, you better not cross.  
Is it the cop, or am I the one that's really dangerous?  
Sanitation, expiration date, question everything.  
Or shut up and be a victim of authority **_

Odd ran onto the shed with his binoculars. He stared and saw the principal leave and step on the roller blades. He stuttered and slipped on the goop and was knocked over when he hit the shed. Odd took his cue and poured the glue and feathers on the man below. The principal coughed and wheezed when the feathers landed on him.

_**Warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Without. Alright.  
**_

Then Mr.Delmas saw Odd as he walked back to the school. "DELLA ROBBIA! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" Odd obeyed and he sat in the chair in Mr.Delmas' office.****

Better homes and safety-sealed communities  
Did you remember to pay the utility?  
Caution: Police line, you better not cross.  
Is it the cop, or am I the one that's really dangerous  
Sanitation, expiration date, question everything.  
Or shut up and be a victim of authority

Odd's heart raced. Jeremy was right, he's a goner.Mr.Delmas sat behind his desk. "Mr.Della Robbia. As you saw, someone pulled a practical joke on me and..." Their eyes met and Odd's heart was bumping like crazy. "I was wondering if you saw who did it?" Finished Mr.Delmas. Odd almost fainted, but he recovered. **_  
_**

_**Warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
**_

Odd saw Jeremy outside the office. "So," Jeremy began, " Are you expelled?" Odd just winked and walked away.

**_This is a public service announcement, this is only a test.  
_**

**_

* * *

Please Review! And no flames._**


	4. Redundant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CL or Redundant**

* * *

**

**Redundant**

It was the day of the huge math test. Ulrich wasn't paying attention; it was the same thing everyday. He tried his best to confess his love to Yumi but he always avoided. Always!

_**We're living in repetition  
Content in the same old shtick again  
Now the routine's turning to contention  
Like a production line going over and over and over  
Roller coaster.**_

Ulrich finished his test and passed it in. He headed back to his seat and thought a way to say his feelings to Yumi, just saying it wasn't enough. He needed more!****

Now I cannot speak, I lost my voice  
I'm speechless and redundant  
'Cause I love you's not enough  
I'm lost for words.

At the end of the class he had decided to meet her out by the factory. He let the note in her locker.**_  
_**

**_Choreographed and lack of passion  
Prototypes of what we were  
Went full circle 'til I'm nauseous  
Taken for granted now  
Now I waste it, I faked it, I ate it, now I hate it.  
_**

It was two in the afternoon and Ulrich saw Yumi walking to him outside the factory. "You wanted to see me, Ulrich, right?" She said. Ulrich's mouth was dry. He was too nervous. "Yumi…I…I" He started.

_**  
'Cause I cannot speak, I lost my voice  
I'm speechless and redundant  
'Cause I love you's not enough  
I'm lost for words, now I cannot speak.**_

**_  
_**He just fell into the moment and grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She hesitated but then kissed him back. They parted and looked at each other.

"I love you, Yumi" He said at long last.

"I love you too, Ulrich." She replied.

_**Now I cannot speak, I lost my voice  
I'm speechless and redundant  
'Cause I love you's not enough  
I'm lost for words.**_


	5. St Jimmy

**Disclaimer : I don't own CL or St.Jimmy.**

**The reason I put chapter one as 'Time of your life' is because it makes more sense to the story.**

**

* * *

**

St Jimmy

Odd strutted down the halls, his girlfriend, Samantha, had just died and it affected him… for the worse. He was wearing sunglasses and never smiled anymore.**_  
_**

_**St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway  
Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade  
Light of a silhouette  
He's insubordinate  
Coming at you on the count of 1,2,1,2,3,4!**_

He walked down the halls and thought of how it happened. William had an anger problem and something snapped after Yumi went with Ulrich.. While he was in his "state" he attacked Sam and snapped her neck. Odd's eyes grew darker.****

My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out  
Suicide commando that your momma talked about  
King of the forty thieves  
And I'm here to represent  
That needle in the vein of the establishment.

He made it to _his _dorm. He entered and saw William.

_**I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal**_

"Yo, dude. Hey, what's with the shades?" Asked William. Odd took off the shades and William's blood ran cold just looking at his eyes.  
****

**_Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of doe  
I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe  
Raised in the city under a halo of lights  
The product of war and fear that we've been victimized.  
_**

"Dude, chill out okay." Said William. Odd jumped on him and strangled him.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" He screamed.**_  
_**

**_I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal _**

(ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?

I'll give you something to cry about.)

ST. JIMMY!

William rolled and hit Odd. Odd charged again and punched him in the face. William blocked and struck Odd. The two stood apart panting for breath.**_  
_**

**_My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun  
I'm the one that's from the way outside _****_(St.Jimmy) _****_I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun  
In the cult of the life of crime (St. Jimmy)  
_**

Odd then took out a 9mm handgun and aimed it at the other boy. " Dude you can't do this. We're friends, remember?" William said shakily.

Odd put a slight amount of pressure, not enough to fire. "No, you were never my friend."He said. He fired.

_**  
I really hate to say it but I told you so  
So shut your mouth before I shoot you down old boy (St .Jimmy)  
Welcome to the club and give me some blood  
And the resident leader at the lost and found. (St.Jimmy)  
**_

Odd took out his spray paint and wrote on the wall: Della Robbia was here.

Then he walked out of the room and ran away from the school, forever.

_**It's comedy and tragedy  
It's St. Jimmy  
And that's my nameeeeeee...and don't wear it out!**_

_**

* * *

**_**What? You thought all my stories would have happy endings. IT"S GREENDAY! THEY'RE A PUNK BAND!  
Plus, I'm a guy, I like these types of things. **  



	6. Brain Stew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cl or Brain Stew

* * *

**

Brain Stew

'Man, I'm so bored!' Thought Odd while in detention. 'What is there to do?' Odd looked around and tried to count sheep, but he got even more bored.

**_I'm having trouble trying to sleep  
I'm counting sheep but running out  
As time ticks by  
And still I try  
No rest for crosstops in my mind _**

On my own... here we go

Odd could feel himself fading into sleep. He wished he hadn't spray painted that picture of the principal with devil horns outside.

_**  
My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed  
Dried up and bulging out my skull  
My mouth is dry  
My face is numb  
Messed up and spun out in my room **_

On my own... here we go

Odd stared at the clock. Every second felt like an hour. 'I'm never gonna get out of here. I should try to take a nap.' He closed his eyes, he couldn't fall asleep, he was too bored. 'Too bored to even rest huh? Man I hate detention.' Odd's mind was getting clouded and he was losing consciousness.

_**  
My mind is set on overdrive  
The clock is laughing in my face  
A crooked spine  
My sense's dulled  
Passed the point of delirium **_

On my own... here we go

Odd finally got to leave. He met up with Ulrich in his dorm. "So, how was detention?" He asked.

"BORING!" Odd shouted. "I never want to go there again."**_  
_**

_**My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed  
Dried up and bulging out my skull  
My mouth is dry  
My face is numb  
Messed up and spun out in my room  
**_

"So, you want to spray paint the shed?" Said Odd holding his spray paint can.

**  
_On my own... here we go__

* * *

_ **

Hey, if you guys have a Green Day song you wnt me to write a songfic about just tell me in your review.


	7. 2000 Light Years Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or 2000 light years away.**

**Thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to Bronze for the suggestion. Thanks dude. **

* * *

2000 Light Years Away

Jeremy was at the factory, XANA had just launched an attack. He started up the virtualization process. He missed Aelita whenever she left, especially since he told her how he felt.

_**  
I sit alone in my bedroom  
Staring at the walls  
I've been up all damn night long  
My pulse is speeding  
My love is yearning  
**_

The transfer was complete. 'Whenever she's in Lyoko it feels like we're so far away. Light years even.' He watched as she ran and tried to avoid the monsters.

**_  
I hold my breath and close my eyes and...  
Dream about her  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
She holds my malachite so tight so...  
Never let go  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
Years Away!  
_**

Suddenly everyone was devirtualized, except Aelita. XANA hadcreated a huge blast of power. Jeremy couldn't think of anything to help Aelita. He suddenly knew he had to conquer his worst fear. He set the virtualization on timer and went down to a scanner and virtualized himself. When he got to Lyoko he could here her voice in the distance, he ran to her as fast as he could and in Lyoko, he was very fast.

_**  
I sit outside and watch the sunrise  
Lookout as far as I can  
I can't see her, but in the distance  
I hear some laughter,  
We laugh together  
**_

Jeremy looked at himself. He was dressed a forest green electronic suit. Each of his fingers were mechanical. He saw a krabe approach Aelita. 'She so far away!' He had to try to master his Lyoko form and quickly. He pointed a finger at the krabe and a beam of energy shot out and pierced the eye. **_  
_**

_**I hold my breath and close my eyes and...  
Dream about her  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
She holds my malachite so tight so...  
Never let go  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
Years Away!**_

Aelita stared at the yellowed haired boy. "Jeremy, thank you." She said. Now they were all alone. Just the two of them in their own world. Suddenly a block came up behind Jeremy and blasted him. Jeremy was infuriated at the break of the moment. He raised his hand, palm-up. And a big ball of energy appeared as ten more blocks appeared. Jeremy threw the ball and it destroyed every block. The two were then sent back in time by the RTTP.

**_  
I sit alone in my bedroom  
Staring at the walls  
I've been up all damn night long  
My pulse is speeding  
My love is yearning  
_**

Outside the school the whole gang was cheering for Jeremy. "Way to go Einstein. Welcome to the team." Shouted Odd.

Jeremy blushed but saw Aelita at the other end of the school grounds. He made it to her. "Hey." He said

"Hey." She replied. He grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other.**_  
_**

_**I hold my breath and close my eyes and...  
Dream about her  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
She holds my malachite so tight so...  
Never let go  
Cause she's 2000 light years away!

* * *

**_

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Shoplifter & I Fought the Law

**I put these two songs together because they go great together. Although I Fought The Law is a remix by Green Day, it is so AWESOME!

* * *

**

Shoplifter/I Fought the Law

Odd and Ulrich were in the store one day picking out things for their class project until Odd noticed something. "Woah! Super Squealer #4: I told the President!"

"Odd come on. We only have enough money for construction paper, glue, printer paper and a map of Asia."

"Can't we get the map off the Internet?"

"Odd." The two searched the store for their supplies. Then they made it to the register. "Oh, wait. I forgot the printer paper." As he ran he passed his comic. He couldn't fight it anymore and he snatched the comic and met up with Ulrich.

_**Shoplifter, you'll never learn  
When you commit the crime  
Shoplifter, you're getting burned  
And now you gotta do the time  
**_

"So where's the paper?" Asked Ulrich.

"Um… they were out. We can borrow some from the school." Said Odd as they left. 'Man what a rush.' Thought Odd.

**_It's a 1, 2, 3 on the felony  
Well not everything is free  
Now that you served the community  
It's the life of a petty thief  
_**

Back at the school Odd got out his comic. He laughed so hard. 'Hm. This means I can get anything I want.' He thought. A huge grin came across his face.

_**  
It's not considered stealing  
Unless you're getting caught  
But you'll be caught stealing  
Tryin' to take something you haven't got  
**_

Odd entered the candy store and grabbed a handful of gummies and gum. 'Good start but this is too small a prize.' Odd ran out and got to the comic store. He went to the poster aisle. He grabbed a handful of Subsonic posters and left but suddenly a huge high-pitched alarm sounded.**_  
_**

_**Shoplifter, you'll never learn  
What lies behind your back  
Not a burglar or a bankrobber  
Just a kleptomaniac  
**_

Odd turned to see a security guard behind him. "Um…I think it's broken officer." Said Odd. The officer looked at him. "Honest!" He said lifting up his arm but all the candy, comic book and postersfell out. "He, he, he. I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" The cop nodded.**_  
_**

_**It's not considered stealing  
Unless you're getting caught  
But you'll be caught stealing  
Tryin' to take something you haven't got  
**_

In the office of the store Odd stood face to face with the store manager. "Hmm, well seeing this is your first offence I'll let you go." Said the man. Odd sighed with relief. Just then the security guard whispered about the candy and 'Super Squealer' comic. " Oh, well in that case, you will serve in six hours of community service. I'll tell the Mayor of the town." Odd's head drooped. **_  
_**

_**Shoplifter, you'll never learn  
When you commit the crime  
Shoplifter, you're getting burned  
And now you gotta do the time  
Oh now you gotta do the time  
Well now you gotta do some time**_

Odd got one call before he started work. "Hello? Hi Samantha. Hey , look, I won't be able to take you out today."

"Oh, why Odd? This is like the third time." She said, in an aggravated tone.

"I…um…sort of got arrested for shoplifting." He said.

"WHAT! That's it Odd, we're done! I don't date criminals."

"Wait, Sam." She already hung up. Odd got to work, he had to pick up trash all over the highway. Odd sweated after a few minutes of working, it was ninety-five degrees.

_**Breakin' rocks in the hot sun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I needed the money 'cause I had none  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
**_

Odd looked up and though about Sam, he missed her. She was the best girl he ever had. 'That's it I'm done. My streak is over. No more shoplifting.' He thought.

_**  
I miss my baby and I feel so sad  
I guess my race is run  
Well she's the best girl that I ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the  
**_

He missed all the fun he had with her. He will get out of this but none of his friends would even look at him again.

__

Robin' people with a six gun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I miss my baby and I miss my fun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won

He finally got to leave, he made it back to Kadic after six hours of community service. He made it to Sam's dorm. He knocked. She opened the door.

"Hi Sam…" He started but she just slammed the door right in his face.

_**I miss my baby and I feel so sad  
I guess my race is run  
Well she's the best girl that I ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the  
**_

He got back to his dorm and Ulrich didn't even look at him. " I guess I deserve that." He said. He got into bed. He wished his life was over. Suddenly it was morning. "Odd, you were just having a bad dream. You tossing and turning all night." Said Ulrich.

"So it was all a dream?" Odd said. "Well, that nightmare sure made me hungry. Let's head down to breakfast."

_**  
I fought the law and the law won **_

_**I fought the law and the law won**_

_**I fought the law and the law won**_

_**I fought the law and the law won**_

_**I fought the law and the law won**_

_**I fought the law and the law won**_

_**I fought the law and the law won**_

_**  
I fought the law and the(End of song)

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_


	9. Minority

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Minority.**

**Guys I'm not going to write chapter 10 until I get at least 15 reviews. I'm sorry, but if you're a fan, review, and tell a friend if you want more.**

* * *

Minority

Ulrich went into the locker room after a huge soccer game and everyone cheered because he scored the winning goal. Ulrich hated it. He wanted to be a normal kid, the minority of kids.

_**I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority  
**_

Ulrich walked back to his dorm. He was trying to put up with all the stares of fame he was given. He hated them. He was in a world of his own, people cheering for him. There is where he stood alone.

_**I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
One nation under dog  
There of which I stand alone  
A face in the crowd  
Unsung, against the mold  
Without a doubt  
Singled out  
The only way I know  
**_

He went into his room. "Odd, I need help."

"With what? Girl trouble again?" Joked Odd.

"Shut up. It's just that, I hate being known as the king of soccer. I want to be normal."**_  
_**

**_I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority  
_**

"What you need to do is step out of the line." Odd said. " Go to your own beat."

"Umm. Well, okay. I guess." He said, he hated to do it but, he knew what he had to do.

_**  
Stepped out of the line  
Like a sheep runs from the herd  
Marching out of time  
To my own beat now  
The only way I know  
**_

Ulrich made it inside the locker room. He stood up front. "Fellow soccer players, I'm quitting the soccer team." Everyone looked shocked. Ulrich was feeling awkward by the silence. He could feel the pain of all the broken spirits.

"For heaven's sake Ulrich. It's almost time for the championships." Said one kid.

_**One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me  
A free for all  
dis 'em all  
You are your own sight  
**_

"I don't care. I'm tired of doing all the work for you guys." It was true. The team relied on Ulrich for everything. "I want to be the minority." He said.**_  
_**

**_I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority _**

He was now in darkness. No one trusted him anymore, all stares were of hatred now. Ulrich paid them no mind. "You play this game on your own. I have a little R&R to catch up on."

_**  
One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me  
A free for all  
dis 'em all  
You are your own sight**_

Everyone stared at him. "Ulrich, if you leave, you're not allowed to come back." Said one kid.

"YEAH!" Screamed everyone else.

_**I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority**_

"Well, I got to do what I got to do." said Ulrich as he grinned and left the locker room, for good.

_**(I wanna be) the Minority**_

_**(I wanna be) the Minority**_

_**(I wanna be) the Minority**_

_**(I wanna be) the Minority**_


	10. Wake up when septmber ends

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Green Day or any of their songs.**

**I'd like to thank Courtney Ingvaldson for the idea. **

**

* * *

Wake Me Up When September Ends**

It was the first day of the new year. Summer vacation was over and it was time for the Lyoko gang to head back to school. Ulrich didn't want to talk to anybody.

_**Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

Over the summer Ulrich's dad had passed away of a heart attack. The doctors had told him that his father was going to die in seven years seven years ago, but Ulrich paid it no mind…until now.

_**Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

After school, Ulrich walked home in the pouring rain. He felt all the pain surge through him. He knew who he was becoming but he didn't have the will to stop himself.

_**Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
**_

Ulrich was just leaving the school gates when Yumi ran over with an umbrella. "Ulrich, you'll catch a cold." He disregarded her and ran off. Even though he did like her, he couldn't forget what he had lost.

_**As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

Ulrich didn't go home. Instead he ran away, towards the city. He went into the city and rented out an apartment. He now lived there alone.

_**Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

It has been twenty years since his father's death. Ulrich has made a living as a stockbroker and is paid very little. He remembered when he spent the springs with all his friends those many years ago.

_**Ring out the bells again.  
Like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

Ulrich went out to get to work and it started to rain, hard. The awful pain of his father's death returned to him. _Why couldn't I have proven myself to him before he died?_ He thought as he wiped his wet, brown hair out of his eyes.

_**Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
**_

He was about to cross the street to his office when he didn't feel the rain anymore. He looked and a woman was holding a black umbrella over his head. He turned to see who it was. The woman had short black hair and was wearing a black sweatshirt and pants.

_**As my memory rest,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

"Here, you'll catch a cold." It was Yumi. "Ulrich, I've missed you. You can't live with your father's death for twenty years!"

"It's not jus that!" Ulrich screamed. "After my father died, my mother and then my brother were killed in a car accident. My whole life is gone!"

_**Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

"Not your whole life, Ulrich." Said Yumi.

"Oh really?" He said sarcastically. "Name one thing I have to live for."

"You have me." She said as she grabbed his hand and for the first time in twenty years, he smiled.

_**Like my fathers come to pass.  
Twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends. **__**Wake me up when September ends. Wake me up when September ends.

* * *

**_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! COME ON PEOPLE LET'S TRY TO GET AT LEAST 20 REVIWS! 


	11. Chump

**Disclaimer: Idon't own Code Lyoko or Cump by Green Day.

* * *

**

Chump

**(SISSI'S POV)**

I was walking through the school's grounds when I noticed the man of my dreams, Ulrich. I walked over and in my best, fliritest voice I said, "Hello Ulrich dea…" But before I could finish my sentence that rotten Yumi Ishiyama came over and kissed MY Ulrich.

"Didn't you know, Sissi? Yumi and I are going out." Said Ulrich. I stuttered. 'Oh, that Yumi, I hate her. What does Ulrich see in her? I hate her!' I thought to myself.

_**I don't know you**_

_**But I think I hate you**_

_**You're the reason for my misery**_

_**Strange how you've become my biggest enemy**_

_**And I never even seen your face**_

I've been chasing after Ulrich ever since I first met him. But, it's not just the jealousy that makes me hate her; it's almost like instinct. I know it sounds confusing, but that's just what it is. Or am I just stupid, interfering with someone I'll never have?

_**Well maybe it's just jealousy**_

_**Mixing up with a violent mind**_

_**A circumstance that doesn't make much sense **_

_**Or maybe I'm just dumb**_

NO! It's all Yumi! Whenever I tried to get Ulrich she's always been there over my head, stopping me every time. The worst part of all is that Ulrich knew the whole time that I liked him and yet he still chose that…that…that…evil, disgusting girl.

_**You're the cloud hanging out over my head**_

_**And hail comes crashing down welting my face**_

_**Magic man egocentric plastic man**_

_**Yet you still got one over on me**_

I walked over to Yumi, looked her straight in the eye and said, "You now have an even bigger enemy than I ever was before. I'm now smarter, prettier, more sophisticated and most importantly…more determined!"

_**Well maybe it's just jealousy**_

_**Mixing up with a violent mind**_

_**A circumstance that doesn't make much sense**_

_**Or maybe I'm just dumb**_

Ulrich walked in between us and said, "You're a chump." He then walked away with Yumi. I stormed off in a huff with Herve and Nicholas.

_**I'm a chump****

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

* * *

**

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Odd was walking back to his dorm from his, as of five minutes ago, ex-girlfriend's house. He was feeling okay, he did this every week or so. Then it hit him, he had no one, and he couldn't commit to any girlfriend. He was alone.

_**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone.  
**_

He was walking down the street that was filled with homeless people and drunk pedestrians. He continued on; he deserved it. He thought of all the fun that he could have had if he had stayed committed to his girlfriends. Those dreams were now gone no one else felt his pain. Ulrich has Yumi and Jeremy has Aelita. Everyone's happy but him. He had to face this alone.

_**  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone.  
I walk alone  
I walk alone.  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
**_

He thought of the girl he just broke up with, Samantha. He pictured her walking with him on this street and how much brighter it would have been, but that vision drifted away. Why was he so selfish and shallow to not commit to the only girl he had real feelings for?

_**  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
**_

He walked through the street and he saw all the people looking at him. He saw in their eyes all the dreams they had lost and he felt their pain. The fun side of him was no separated from his side of depression and grief.**_  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
_**

His life was screwed up. Here he was, In the middle of no where, hanging out with hobos and bums. He lives this life alone.

_**  
Read between the lines  
What's screwed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone.  
I walk alone  
I walk alone.  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
**_

He realized that his life didn't have to be like this. He stood up and ran off towards Sam's house. He felt the shallow side of him come back, but he was too determined and he pushed it out of his mind. '

**_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone. Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah._**

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
**_

He made it to her house and looked up to see her crying in her room. "What have I done?" He said to himself. He made it to her front door and rang the doorbell. Sam answered the door.

"What do YOU want?" She asked, choking on tears.

_**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
**_

He embraced her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry and we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked.

"Our relationship. You have plan out a long term one, especially with the one you really care about." Sam's eyes lit up as he said those words. "I'm a new man or boy or whatever, but now I'll do anything to keep this relationship going as long as it will go." Sam embraced him and the two left for Kadic.

_**  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

* * *

**_


End file.
